A Wolf's Rose
by Freelancer DC
Summary: After almost 1,000 years of peace the Creatures of Grimm and the battles of past faded into legend, and those legends faded into mere myths. Now the current hunters will have a new threat to deal with a new threat, but will they be ready, or will they falter and die? *SOME LATER CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN QUESTIONABLE THEMES*


Chapter 1: Origins

* * *

><p><strong>Hello loyal fans or people who are curious about whatever the hell this is. I know I said my next chapter that would be posted would be a <em>DC Chronicle <em>but after typing for like an hour I got the idea for this Fanfic after watching the RWBY Red Trailer for about the millionth time, and out of my idea this was born. Now on with the show. *HUGE WARNING TO ALL YOU UNDERAGE VIEWERS COME CHAPTERS WILL BE DARK. I WILL GIVE WARNING FOR THOSE THAT ARE.***

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a world, called Remnant, and it was not too different from our own except for one thing, The Creatures of Grimm. No one knew where these creatures came from, but they were pure evil. They killed everyone they set their sights on, women children, the sick, it didn't matter to them.<p>

Soon after their sudden appearance, humanity was in a last stand, our light almost being extinguished by their darkness. But within any amount of darkness there is light. This light being the Hunters, men and women dedicated to destroying every last one of the accursed devil-spawns.

After decades of hundreds of hunters dying the fight was finally won. The last of The Creatures of Grimm were destroyed. Only a small handful of hunters survived the bloodshed, and they made a pact to see that the world would never have to face another outbreak again. They decided that if another Creature of Grimm were to appear they would train their children to fight them, and their children would train their children and so on.

After almost 1,000 years of peace the Creatures of Grimm and the battles of past faded into legend, and those legends faded into mere myths. Now the current hunters will have a new threat to deal with a new threat, but will they be ready, or will they falter and die?

* * *

><p>"Run! Get those fires under control!" yelled the village guard captain as another house caught on fire.<p>

"Sir, the fires are spreading at an exponential rate. What should we do?" asked the newest recruit.

"Take a few men and get the women and children to a safe distance. Tell Douglas to gather the rest of the men and bring them to me. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The young recruit rushed off and soon Corporal Douglas returned with around ten men, "Sir these were all I could gather on short notice."

"Very well this'll do corporal. Now everyone put these fires out." yelled the captain.

Very quickly, once they got organized, they put the fire out pretty quickly, "That wasn't so bad now was it s-" _**BOOM!**_ Suddenly another house exploded and caught into flames, but this one was different. A shadowy figure jumped out of the building before it exploded. It landed on Corporal Douglas and started ripping him to spreads.

"NOOO!" screamed the captain after the loss of his closest friend. This caught the creature's attention. It turned to face the trembling men who looked upon it.

The flames of the house slightly illuminated the monster's face, which appeared wolf-like. It stood over 7-feet tall and was completely black, but one noticeable feature was it blood-red eyes, which pierced any man's soul who it looked upon.

Out of nowhere a shot was fired from a rifle. The holder was none other than Riley the newest recruit of village's guard. He slowly walked up to the captain with an exasperated look asking, "What the fuck was that?"

The captain stared speechless at where the monster used to be standing in front of him, until he found the words he was looking for, "So the myths are true. It's a…Creature of Grimm!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello and hope you liked this new story. I will be introducing more characters in the chapter if you want any OCs created by you guys I will be happy to oblige. Just reviewPM me about it and I will respond.**


End file.
